Mirrors
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Sauli decides to show Adam how he does things in Finland...SAULBERT/LAMBSKI. "Mirrors" By Natalie Kills.


Hi all. This fic is from the song "Mirrors" by Natalie Kills. It's awesome. Go check it out. This is for someone off Twitter. Ahaha, enjoy.

* * *

><p>He had his legs spread open, his head resting against the cool, snowy outlining of the tub. Fresh bubbles peaked out from the surface of the crisp water and bobbed up against his freckled body, painting a picture of indulgence. Steam curtained the bathroom, laying a heavy atmosphere, causing him to become pensive. His shadowed eyes closed in contentment as he sunk further and further into the pure water, his breathing becoming evident to his luminous feeling. Peaceful; everything was perfect as it was.<p>

His hands wandered, tracing across his groin and his eyes immediately snapped open as he splashed up from the water, breathing harder than before when he realized what a predicament he was going to face. What was he doing, being so tranquil when the hunter was lurker, gathering supplies for his ultimate demise? At any moment he could prance in through that door and lead him into a pit of hell or pleasure…right now, he wasn't sure. His heart thrashed in his chest when images created a colorful picture in his head of the events that would soon occur. They were quite abstract, but he could still make out the mental image of his boyfriend doing terribly nasty things to him…dirty and naughty things, but things he would hate to love. A shiver trembled down his spine and a soft sigh escaped his lips. What was he going to be frightened of? He was Adam Lambert. He would not become diminutive for anyone…

His eyes slipped shut again and the images danced in his mind, causing his dick to get excited, but he willed himself not to gain such arousal until he was prepared for what—

"Adam's been a paha poika…"

Adams' eyes opened again and his Finnish boyfriend was standing in the doorway of his bathroom, his once thrashing heart just about popped out of his chest from the eagerness and elation that was coursing through his body. Every time he saw his small lover, he couldn't help but fill with love for the man. Love and the penetrating need to just pound into him. How could he not? He treasured this man more than any of his previous lovers. However, the look on the blond's face told him not to start gushing about his love, but rather, wait and see what he had planned.

"I've got the toys…" Sauli winked, setting a pink box down on the counter and looking back at his boyfriend, gripping onto his black studded leather belt and tugging at it lightly. His eyes filled with the taunting glee Adam sometimes gave to Sauli, but never the other way around. "Strip tease."

_Shut your mouth and close the door, I wanna, watch you while you take it off, I'm gonna, take a blindfold put it on, And then I drop the letter to the floor, I SAID SHUT UP!_

"S-Sauli, wait, I—" Adam wanted to mutter out some kind of response before Sauli went to all this kinky action. The singer liked being equipped with the proper knowledge of what was lying ahead of him before something happened. He wasn't one for surprises, so when the blond looked at him during dinner merely a couple of hours ago and said he was going to get some "toys" with no explanation, Adam was aroused from the beginning. He was hoping a simple bath would soothe his nerves, but to no avail. Plus, Sauli arrived before he could get dressed. He wanted to be the one making his lover scream, not the other way around, because frankly, Adam's the one for top.

"Ole hiljaa," Sauli snapped, his eyes throwing the singer off at how regulatory they were. The words rang in Adam's head, and he felt his cock twitch from the unfamiliarity of them. There was something about Sauli speaking Finnish that turned Adam on to no extent; he didn't know what to do with himself. Perhaps it was because he rarely ever had a foreign boyfriend, and English had become such a dull language. Finnish was a punitive language; almost like German…It was fucking hot. Nevertheless, he had to play dumb if he wanted to keep some form of dignity. So, Adam looked at him peculiarly, not knowing that dialect and the blond smirked, unbuckling his belt and looping it through his pants. He did it tauntingly slow, glancing over at Adam's expression, a smile peaking on his lips. "Shut up, Mr. Lambert," he cooed, slamming the bathroom door shut with a shadowy lust filling his eyes.

Adam was a bit astounded. Sauli was not once to give orders. Ordinarily, he just let Adam fuck him senselessly, but now…_now he was the one_ turning diminutive. Seeing Sauli so in control turned him on, that was for sure. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not…

The Finnish male sauntered up to Adam who was now halfway out of the tub and pushed him down, reaching down and grabbing Adam's left hand, pushing it up against his own covered crotch and looked at him. Adams' eyes were wide with marvel as his fingers traced across the delicate fabric of his boyfriend's pants. "Take it off," he commanded and a shudder slid down Adam's back as he unzipped Sauli's pants and pulled them down. Right now, he would just bite his tongue and take the commands. For some reason, he felt that if he put on a competition, Sauli would make his agony even worse. And it was all just beginning at this point…

"Boo, what are you—?"

"OLE HILJAA!" Sauli snapped, a smirk on his face as he palmed Adam's face. "Eväste, sshhh…Trust your boo…" he murmured, leaning down and giving his darling a lenient kiss on the lips. Adam moaned, leaning into the kiss, wanting so much more for his aching dick, but was left unsatisfied when Sauli pulled back, taking off his shirt and tossing it next to his pants so that he was left in nothing but his briefs. The sight of his body was almost too much for the singer at this point. So fragile, smooth, and impeccable. "Now, Adam…You'll see how we do it in Finland…" he whispered, walking over to the counter and pulling out a black piece of fabric. It was littered with the design of green butterflies, much like the one on Sauli's neck. He walked back over to his boyfriend and bent down, biting Adam's bottom lip and sucking hard. Adam's oceanic blue eyes fell shut in pleasure, but soon opened to darkness when his boyfriend tightened the blindfold over his eyes. Adam's once thrashing heart began to pound relentlessly. "We're kinky in Finland…," he whispered in his ear, breathing leisurely and getting up from the tub.

The blond walked over to the pink box, reaching in and taking out twenty Red Currant candles by Votivo: Adam Lambert's favorite. Adam nibbled his bottom lip so he wouldn't say anything as Sauli lit each one at an antagonizing sluggish pace. He could taste the aroma on his tongue, even though his vision was unable to help him. The smoke seeped through his nostrils. Whatever happened at this point would be up to the universe and Sauli….

When each one was lit, Sauli flicked off the lights…

_Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, Turning' the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!_

The candles were now placed on the edge of the tub. Each one was lit and glistening in the darkness, illuminating the eeriness. Sauli stood up, glancing in the mirror that was fogged from the steam of the hot water in Adam's bath that had run cold over the duration of time. He leaned into the mirror, kissing it and licking the condensation, leaning back and looking at his kiss marks placed on the glass. He winked, reaching into his "fun box" and pulling an item out. He cavorted over to Adam who was whimpering, his nipples hard from the bitterness of the water that kept pinching his skin. The arousal was now devouring his soul, and his lover didn't seem to want to do anything about it.

The Finnish deviant reached into the tub, searching for Adam's hand, but brushing against his dick, causing the singer to jump in surprise. "Oho!" Sauli claimed as Adam breathed heavily through his mouth, panting from the Finnish words he didn't understand that leaked from his boyfriend's mouth. How much more could he take? They haven't even had sex yet and he was already at the edge. "Sorry, Eväste, I was looking for your hand. Your dick's so big, it got in the way!" he chimed, and from that humble statement, he could faintly feel Adam's erection grow just a bit more. He rolled his eyes playfully, smiling and gripping both of Adam's wrists, pulling them out of the liquid and clasping them together with a pair of cold, metal handcuffs. Adam gulped.

"Boo, where did you—?"

Sauli placed his index finger over Adam's lips as he locked the handcuffs, tossing the key into the water. He made sure they were tight against his freckled skin. "Shhh…" he cooed, licking Adam cheek, tasting the salt from his sweat. "Like I said…I'm gonna teach you how we do things in Finland…"

With that, Sauli slithered out of his briefs, sunk into the icy water, and shivered from the bitterness. "We're gonna have to heat this water up…" he mused, and Adam whimpered, turning his head to the side, not giving Sauli what he wanted. His hands were secured behind his back and he struggled slightly, frowning that he couldn't use his hands or see anything; Sauli had made him powerless…unable to cope with anything he wanted at this point. "Don't frown, Eväste," Sauli mused, kissing him deeply and licking at his bottom lip. Adam refused at first, but when those small hands wrapped around his still somewhat flaccid dick, he couldn't help but gasp and allow his boyfriend's tongue to roam all over his fucking mouth. Adam moaned, sucking on his sweet tongue like a lollipop and pulling back, biting down on his tongue and breathing through his nose, almost panting until he yelped, pulling back when Sauli cleverly swiped his thumb over Adam's slit with a smirk (which Adam couldn't see). Sauli was just going to be teasing Adam all over, and he could feel that this was going to be the case the entire time.

_My stiletto on your neck, until I, tie your hands above the bed, you're 'bout to, but boy don't pull the trigger yet, I haven't reloaded the clip, no matter…._

"Mm, Adam…" Sauli groaned, pressing his free hand against the bare chest of his lover and pushing him back against the tub. He straddled Adam's naked waist, sitting on his legs so he still had a wide birth of space to pump at Adam and his other hand could sneak down to his clasped hands and force them above his head. He whimpered in displeasure from the awkwardness of lifting his arms from behind his back. Sauli looped them from his legs and rammed them against the wall. Adam gasped, and leaned his head up when Sauli hummed against his skin as he licked down to his collarbone and kept teasing his dick. The singers' hands curled into fists and he bit his bottom lip, uncertain of what was permissible by his normally bottoming boyfriend who took control. Any mess-ups could be lethal right now, and he didn't want to take any chances.

Adam could feel Sauli press his chest against his own as he released his dick and he felt the coolness of their matching wing necklaces tied around their necks. He quivered, feeling Sauli's nails dig into the sensitive skin of his wrist and gasped, feeling the heat consume his body. How could Sauli be so cruel? Even when he was topping, Adam wasn't nearly this brutal…

"You have such aika tattoos, Adam…" he chimed, leaning up and licking at the infinity and Eye of Horus signs that graced his boyfriends' freckled skin. He bit down on them, licking through his teeth and kept sucking, sucking…Adam shook his head, his damp hair hanging limply above his covered eyes, and he whimpered, feeling the flesh on his arm run cold when Sauli released it and gazed down at his work. "Now you're all mine~" he cooed, plummeting back down like a sly snake and pressing his lips into Adam's, moaning and grasping onto his lips. The brunet withered, quivering from Sauli's magical touch and panting when he heard a quiet splash and something wrapped around the head of his dick. He was disappointed from the loss of touch on his lips, but now he had to deal with an underwater blowjob. Adam wasn't sure how much more of this he could possibly take.

_Squeeze hot, hold that pose, you know I like it do it sweetheart, I'm the boss. I'll let you get close to it. I'm gonna make tonight a show…._

Sauli smirked; sucking on Adam's dick for a couple seconds and nipping at it before poking his head back up above the water and glancing at his bitch. Well, his bitch_ currently_. He knew Adam wouldn't be able to take being a bottom for much longer, but that was his plan. Allow Adam to think he got his role back, but then pounce. Sauli could be deceitful when he wanted to be. Sure, he was perceived as a pleasant little elf, but he could turn into a sex deviant too. However, his eyes wandered around his withering boyfriend and he couldn't help but moan at how vulnerable he looked…Just the present pose he was in was enough to send Sauli wild. The way the singer's back was curved in pleasure and how his cuffed hands were overhead from the rest of his body and against the wall; how he was completely blindfolded, and his mouth showed his desire, twisted, and biting hard on his bottom lip. His face flushed with pleasure and his dick showing the insane amount of help he needed.

"You're so gorgeous, Adam…" the blond inquired, sloping against the opposite side of the tub. "Come at me, Eväste…" he whispered and he saw Adam's mouth turn from a nervous wreck into a sinister smirk as he seized on Sauli, gripping onto his short, choppy blond hair and tugging at it, his black colored fingernails pinching onto his shoulders. Sauli threw his head back, shutting his eyes and allowing Adam to have this one shot at glory, but it wouldn't last, Sauli was sure of it. He was permitting Adam to get a taste of being dominate before he detained Adam's dick once more.

The brunet growled, still unable to see his boyfriend, but he was talented enough to let his mouth and cock guide him through this process. Sauli would eventually take off his little restrictions and he could go all at it eventually. But right now, he was just going to enjoy feeling and taking in Sauli's body and moans, wanting nothing more than to just plow right into his boyfriend.

Adam pressed his hands against Sauli's chest and kissed his neck, sucking sweetly before straddling his waist and grinding his full-blown erection into Sauli's. He was nearly as turned on as Adam, but pretty much anything the blond did got Adam hard. Even though he couldn't see him, everything was getting him off. Moreover, that took talent from Sauli's part.

The singer smirked, chewing on Sauli's earlobe, knowing full well that was his weak spot. Anything dealing with his ears led Sauli to become completely submissive, and Adam knew that. So, he used this to his advantage as much as possible. And, considering Sauli was so controlling in the beginning, he wanted to make the Finnish male suffer. Have him scream if possible…

The blond gasped, moaning loudly and withering under the larger male's authority. He gripped onto Adams' shoulders, shaking his head and licking his lips as Adam sucked on his lobe, licking on the inside of his ear and started humming into his eardrum. Sauli pushed himself further into Adam's grasp, wanting all of him, but he knew better. Even though all this just about sent the Finnish male over the edge, he couldn't come undone before he made Adam ache with desire.

So, with all his willpower, he shoved Adam to the wall, gripping onto his dick with a smirk. His small fingers wrapped around it professionally, not letting go for the life of him.

"This is how we do it in Finland…" he corrected, petting Adam's erection and gripping it at the base so he couldn't orgasm as he teased Adams' nipples. His mouth wrapped around the left one and bit down hard, sucking as Adam was grunting and moaning loudly. A shudder ran down his spine, but he couldn't do anything about his orgasm that was being held back from his boyfriend.

But shit, he should have known it wouldn't have lasted long. He barely got any time being dominate because Sauli took over. He _needed _Sauli at this point though. He was so diminutive this night, nothing could bring him back to the top.

"S-Sauli…P-Please," he begged, biting his bottom lip as Sauli began to stroke Adam's dick again and dug his nails into his delicate skin, fondling it in an upwards motion and continuing to do this with his tongue grazing against Adam's chest. He did this agonizing torture until Adam yelped and came into the water, shivering and leaning his head against the wall, moaning faintly. He came hard, his back arching and his heart hammering. Sweat glistened on his body, and he bit him bottom lip, whining and trembling.

"That's a good boy…"

_I'll make your love grenade explode…_

Sauli raised his hand and sucked on each of his fingers seductively, tasting Adam, even though most of his seed ended up in the water. He reached over, unplugging the drain and inspecting as the water escaped down and he was left on top of a fully unclothed Adam. He was obviously wet and frigid, and he kept whimpering from the hard orgasm he just experienced. It was a _kaunis_ sight. Sauli smiled, kissing him compassionately on the lips. They were soft, and oh so plump. "Baby, there's more where that came from," he inquired, undoing Adam's blindfold and watching him blink his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. Their eyes encountered and there was a clash of dominance. And much to the predicted odds, Sauli won this battle.

Sauli leaned close to his ear, breathing softly, "Adam, olet minun ihana pieni karitsa ... Rakas pikku lelu…"

Adam didn't know what any of it meant, but the way Sauli moaned it in his ear, the deep pauses, and the intensity in his voice…The slight innocence leaking off of it, just drove Adam…into another universe. He couldn't fully comprehend what Sauli was attempting to do to him. If his plan was to kill Adam, then he was doing a brilliant job. But those words…even without knowing the meaning, made him shiver, tremble, and whimper, showing his complete obedience to Sauli. He had won. And fuck it, Sauli was just that damn good. Making Adam go into submissive mode. That talented bastard.

With a wide grin, Sauli grabbed Adam's hand, tugging him out of the tub and brought him over to the counter, pressing him against it and kissing him tenderly on the lips. It all moved so rapidly, but neither of them seemed to notice or care. Just being in each other's arms, this intimate, was good enough for the two of them. Adam spread his legs, hoisting himself onto the counter and pulling Sauli up with him, ravaging his face with his tongue. Sauli panted, placing his hands on either side of Adam's head and pressing them to the foggy mirror.

"Thanks for taking the blindfold off. Now I can see your beautiful and kinky face," Adam murmured into his lips, feeling Sauli's full length pressed against his freckled stomach. The blond chuckled.

"Well, I wanted you to see me when I gave you the rusty umbrella-ella-ella," he whispered against his lips, his cobalt eyes opening just in time to see Adam's eyes stretch wide. They were shocked and his mouth opened, allowing Sauli to lick his teeth and suck on his tongue before he freed it from his grasp in order to talk, "Did you honestly think I would let you top tonight? After all I did?"

_Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, Turning the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, Turning the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!_

Before Adam could utter another word, Sauli was on his knees in front of Adam's now flaccid dick. His small hands forced Adam's legs further apart so he could get the perfect view of the glambulge. "But first I gotta get you hard again, Eväste," he said, licking up Adam's length and gripping it with one of his hands and petting it in a fluent motion. Adam moaned, leaning his head against the mirror and panting again, his chest rising and falling with each exhale of pleasure. He whimpered, biting his bottom lip. Every time he inhaled, Red Currant would drift into his senses, causing him to go absolutely wild with arousal. He turned his head to the side and Sauli came up from teasing his dick, just enough to get it harder. The blond smirked, pressing Adam's face to the mirror and crawling on top of him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby…" he said, trailing his hands to Adam's inner thighs and rubbing circles on his soft skin, causing the singer to moan like a bitch. "So good…" he said again, making Adam sit on his small lap—causing his very evident erection to press against his stomach—as he reached into the flushed box and pulled out some green apple lube. The singer raised a thick eyebrow and trembled when Sauli took the cap off with his mouth and rubbed a generous amount on his fingers. Adam was surprised that he put it on his entire hand…as if he was going to fist him. However, Adam was pretty sure he was too tight for all five fingers…But fuck, Sauli was so kinky, he would try to fist the singer for all he's worth, so should he be concerned or horny from that?

Sauli kissed Adam hard, brushing his finger around Adam's entrance and inserting one finger, feeling the exhale release from Adam's mouth and he chuckled, swiftly adding a second digit and loving it when Adams' eyes shut and his face twisted in pleasure. The blood rose to his cheeks and dick, and Sauli could tell that he was too far gone for to realize anything else that was going on in the world around him. "Do you like this, Adam?" he asked, adding a third finger and feeling his boyfriend tighten around him. It made Sauli whine from feeling the heat and exposure from his beautiful boyfriend. "Vittu, Adam…Kaikki sinussa on ihanaa…" The blond whispered in Finnish, completely unaware of it…He was almost just as far-gone as Adam was.

"F-Fuck…I…" Adam couldn't even make coherent sentences. Sauli worked with three fingers, scissoring him and trying to hit that one spot. The Finnish male hadn't been inside his boyfriend so long, he almost forgot where that one spot was that drove Adam livid with desire. However, he was almost positive he would find it soon if he kept up with the fisting and teasing.

"Rusty umbrella-ella-ella~" Sauli mused, inserting a fourth finger and soulfully hitting Adam's hot spot (which he just found) and watching as Adam's back curved and his erection became full again, pressing hot onto Sauli's stomach. A smirk rose to the smaller males' face when he finally got his boyfriend just where he wanted him.

"S-Sauli…Stop, baby…I just…n-need…" He couldn't talk and Sauli kept fisting into him, that bitch. There was no more mercy, it was all raw and hard-core from this point on. Both Sauli and Adam knew it.

"Need what, baby?" He asked, licking his lips and kissing Adam's neck as he took out all his fingers abruptly, causing Adam to shiver from the loss of touch. He whined, his eyes still shut and he just sat there, waiting for the sex to come. Sauli poured some lube on his hands, lathering up his dick. Adam didn't respond, he only withered when he realized what was going to come.

_Sex, love, control, vanity, Sex, love, control, vanity, Sex, love, control, vanity, (and the mirrors gonna fall tonight), Sex, love, control, vanity, (and the mirrors gonna fall tonight), Sex, love, control, vanity, (and the mirrors gonna fall tonight), Sex, love, control, vanity, (the mirrors gon' fog tonight), Vanity, vanity_

Sauli moaned when he finished stroking himself and wrapped Adam's legs around his waist, biting onto the chains of the handcuffs that bound his boyfriend, easing himself into the singer. Adam grunted, pushing himself down onto Sauli until he was completely in him.

"Now baby…I want you to work on my dick…" Sauli ordered. He kissed Adam on the lips in a sugary tone and pulled back, caressing the brunet's dick with a smile. They were both perspiring and exhausted, but that didn't mean it was going to be any less sexy or docile. "Baby, we're so heated, we're making the mirror fog up," he stated with a wink as Adam began to move himself up and down on his boyfriend's dick. Each movement led a moan to slip off his tongue. Just watching the man he loved whine with the yearning feeling of wanting to have sex sent Sauli into his own pleasing world. Sauli shuddered, feeling as if he would orgasm at any second, but he had to will himself to stay in control because he wanted to make Adam come before him. It was an aspect of being dominant.

Sauli enfolded his hand around Adam's erection, Adam wrapped his hand around Sauli's hand, and they both began to move effortlessly. Each stroke matched when Sauli would pound into Adam, hitting that one hot spot which would lead Adam to let out a whimper, and once, even a scream. It was quite rare to make Adam Lambert scream, but Sauli managed to do it. Perhaps it was because both of them were jerking Adam off, and his boyfriend was moving so fucking professionally inside him, hitting that one spot…Or maybe it was Adam himself working on Sauli's dick, pushing up and down on it, and trying to hit his spot.

"Ah, FUCK SAULI!" he yelled, shutting his eyes as the desire coiled in the pit of his stomach, stabbing him with the urge to release. However, something was holding him back. Perhaps it was the dominant nature within him, but he wanted Sauli to come first…

He opened his eyes, pushing himself onto Sauli's dick, causing Sauli to moan and loosen his grip on Adam's erection. They worked like this for a couple more minutes, fighting for control until Sauli finally was fed up.

"Olet niin narttu..." Sauli claimed, pushing down on Adam's chest as he worked his dick inside Adam until he shuddered and Adam felt his seed fill everything inside him. Sauli jerked one last time on the singer's erection and he came hard, for the second time that night, on both their chests. Both shuddered as their orgasm came to a slow stop.

_Squeeze, hot, hold that pose, You know I like it do it sweetheart, I'm the boss. I'll let you get close to it, I'm gonna make tonight a show, I'll make your love grenade explode..._

Sauli leaned his forehead against Adam's and pants filled the air. Sweat shone on their bodies from their substantial work out. Sauli didn't move out of Adam and his hand was wrapped weakly around Adam's spent dick, but neither moved nor attempted to get away. It was this moment in time that both of them realized that it was meant to be. They could work together, and make it so both felt elation at the same time. Fucking fantastic.

"Damn, Sauli…I didn't know…you could get…that kinky, love," he said, readjusting himself on his boyfriend's dick and moaning loudly. "I haven't orgasmed twice…in one night in a long time…That takes talent," he said, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend and sighing in contentment. It was a nice night. Something he would remember for quite a long time.

However, Sauli didn't respond, or even look at Adam. The singer raised a curious eyebrow and bit his bottom lip, thinking he did something wrong. "Sauli, baby?"

"Who said we were done, Adam?" Sauli asked, gripping the blindfold once again and covering Adam's eyes swiftly. "This mirror hasn't seen nearly as much sex as I would like."

_Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!., Turning the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, Turning the lights out, Burnin' the candles, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, Turning the lights out, Tighten the handcuffs, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!, And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!_


End file.
